Harry Potter and the Card mistress
by Godai
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran recieve letters and end up at Hogwarts, my take on a classic idea. They are in fourth year while it's the dream team's 5th. H/Hr as well as S/S
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter and the Cardmistress  
  
Neither Card Captor nor Hp are mine one is owned by Clamp while the other is JKR's creation This is definitively S&S other couples may follow but that's the main one.  
  
Chapter 1 The transfer  
  
At 14 years old, Sakura Kinomoto was far from being the most ordinary child. She had enough magical power to lay waste to an entire city should the whim ever present itself. One could also search through the entire world and he would never find another like her. Many a boy already knew she was a jewel but all of those who tried up to this same day a good six months before had received the glare of death from a particular boy. He was as stoic as they came. Calm, cool and mysterious. Most of the girls had eyes for him but he had his sight on Sakura and Who ever tried for her would live long enough to regret it. The day he left had signified the opening of Sakura season but it had been stopped by the sole look in her eyes. Most boys that age may have been insensitive but there was something about the way her eyes shone with tears at the mere mention of his name that had stopped them. That is another thing about Sakura that is special, she already has found her soul mate. She was early but they say love has no boundaries and she had just made sure that if there were any she had stepped on them. At age 14, she was already in Love with a capital L.  
  
That day was perfectly normal until she got home that is.  
  
"Sakura, can you come into the living room, we need to talk a little."  
  
Her father was home early and her brother didn't work part time that night. The teenage boy passed her by with a muttered Kaiju which earned him a kick in the chin before they both sat on their respective chairs. Kero, guardian beast of the seal, was sleeping on the table with a small mountain of dishes from his latest snack.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about tousan (father)"  
  
"Well dear,it looks like you've been accepted in a boarding school in England."  
  
"Hoe? (her personal expression, means puzzlement) How come ?"  
  
He then read the letter with green ink aloud to her.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, it is our pleasure at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to extend to you an invitation to attend our boarding school to further your magical education. It has come to our attention that, even though you are of Japanese origin, your father, or rather his previous incarnation, had a mixed background that led to our country. Since the Japanese government does not support a stable learning system for those of muggle background (wizards and witches born from people without the ability to use magic) it has been decided by the direction to introduce you to ours. Included with this letter is a list of all furniture you may need if you decide to attend our school, also a list of the basic rules to observe during your stay in London as you will be transported through portkey, joined with this letter (the keychain) to the house of one of our prefects Miss. Hermione Granger. Again it would be our pleasure for you to attend our school in the future, if you so desire, just sign the following form as well as one of your parents or your legal tutor.  
  
Sincerely Minerva McGonagal Deputy headmistress  
  
Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin 1st class Supreme Mugwump International federation of wizards  
  
"So Sakura, I know you have all those powers but do you want to go?"  
  
"Can I? It's just, I'd have to leave all my friends and.let me think about it ok."  
  
He smiled at her and nooded, Touya, who had stayed silent all the while decided to voice his opinion.  
  
"No way Kaiju (monster) I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJU AND I'LL GO IF I WANT TO!"  
  
With that, in a spur of the moment thing, she signed the form, presented it to her father and left for her room. She never saw the smile on her brother's face.  
  
"Now Touya, why did you do that?"  
  
His father looked solemn but the grin stayed as he answered.  
  
"I may not be found of the gaki but she needs him, he'll be there I bet, Hong-Kong has been a British colony for so long and his family may be the only one there so I guessed that refusing would have been worst then going. She just needed a little push."  
  
With that he left his father who had a smile in his own face, his children were growing up. He signed the form himself and brought the keychain and the instructions with it to his daughter.  
  
The time of departure was set for a week later, on the 3 of August and she needed to prepare for the trip. Kero flew after him, the screaming Sakura had woken him up and he wanted his video games.  
  
Meanwhile, In Hong-Kong. The Li mansion was in an uproar, the current heir to leadership had just asked to pass the test.  
  
"Are you sure Syaoran-dono? To resist such powerfull magic at your young age is unexpected but to actually pass the test of combat."  
  
The elders were anxious it seems, afraid that the last and only heir to the clan would be weak enough to lose to such weak magic. All of them were old but still powerful in their own right. None of them was even nearly strong enough to resist the magic of Clow Read. He had done so, it had been incredibly taxing on his body but he had done it and now those weak old men were afraid for his safety.  
  
"Yes, whatever the test, it cannot be worst then the one of the judge."  
  
He referred to Yue whom had defeated him without as much as a sweat back then but now, he was stronger and more powerful. His only flaw against Yue had been the source of all his magic, the moon. It had taken the power from a being beyond the realm of normal magic to defeat him. The old men nodded and the door of the test of leadership opened. He passed through and they closed just as an owl delivered mail to Yelan.  
  
Unlike the elders, she was calm and composed. Her son had made his intentions clear to her the very second he came back. The ruler ship of the clan was his by birthright and she had the interim but not for long, his time in Japan had not been in vain has he had gained considerable powers and valuable experiences. The fact that he and the card mistress had become allies made the deal sweeter but their obvious love for one another was something of a present from the gods themselves. Even if the cards weren't his they were the possession of his soul mate and that was just as good if not better. The card mistress was bound by a magical contract to guard the cards with her life just as her son, after the trial, would be sworn to protect his clan from all dangers. This magical contract will expend to his wife the day of their marriage and Yelan knew it was only a matter of time before the card mistress became a part of their clan.  
  
She looked at the door, no one really knew what went on back there, only the leader could go and the trial changed with each one and she just had to hope he didn't have to fight the image of his love. It was a possibility after all and her son would never strike her, not even if he had to die.  
  
Five minutes later, Syaoran came out, not a scratch visible on his battle outfit. The room beyond may not have identified him as qualified for the test or the magic had been too weak.  
  
The door closed and disappeared, only to reappear on the day he would pass the leadership to his own son. The assembled clan warriors let out a sigh of relief as failure meant possible insanity and violence, none of them wanted to kill the leader as he had enough strength to kill at least half of them without trying.  
  
"My friends, assembled family, we now present you, Xiao Lang Li, leader of the Li clan and bearer of its honour! Let us celebrate for today a new leader passed the test!"  
  
Before he could be assailed by the numerous cheering cousins, his mother came to him and hugged her son. He stood up right, not used to such display on her part but it became clear in a second, as the regent clan ruler, she had to keep an image of control but now that he had taken control, her walls could be put down and all the motherly love for her son could come out of it's shell. He held her back gently and let go of her shortly thereafter as his sisters created a group hug around him. The cheering went into the night and continued for a long time.  
  
The next morning, he looked through his personal mail. At 14 he wasn't qualified to run the business in the wizarding world his family had so his mother still held the reigns of the clan in his stead. When he opened the first letter, he almost jumped in joy, he had waited for a long time to get it and unless Sakura had been there he couldn't have been happier. Hogwarts, the alma mater of Clow Read had accepted him! He almost ran to his mother but she was sleeping and he instead used the second option. He took his phone and called Sakura. She would be up, at least he hoped so, and he needed to tell her, maybe he could arrange for her to come with him to England.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
He grinned as he could hear her cheering up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Syaolan, I was just about to call you, you see, I've been accepted into some sort of wizarding school in England, it's called Hogwarts."  
  
He couldn't, for the life of himself, contain the shout of joy that came to him, the whole household figured he was still celebrating for some reason and let it slip. He just hoped his mother wouldn't ground him.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Sakura was puzzled, that was understandable to him but when he related his own story, he heard a similar cheer on the other side of the phone. It was, however, more reserved but just as expressive.  
  
"So we'll see each other in September, I can hardly wait, where are you going to stay?"  
  
She was excited, now everything seemed perfect, if only they could see each other sooner.  
  
"One of the prefects, her name is Hermione Granger, and you?"  
  
"Another prefect, he's a celebrity there, he's called Harry Potter."  
  
"Yatta! Well, I have to leave you, I need to get ready for the trip, you never know what you'll need."  
  
"Yeah, me too, see ya, say hello to the fur ball for me, I miss our arguments a little."  
  
He could almost see her smile on the other end and with that they hung up, both of them sighing as they did so.  
  
Syaoran, realising they had talked for the better part of an hour, went down to breakfast. His mother and sisters were already seated and looked like they wanted a word with the sole male of their immediate family.  
  
"Now son, began his mother, while I do understand your enthusiasm from your acceptance at Hogwarts, I believe that little shout of joy you let out was a little too much."  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I received a call from Saku.the card Mistress who informed me of her own acceptance to Hogwarts, my little outburst was a little out of place and."  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
His sisters had that almost disgusting look just like when they saw a cute boy or a pet while his mothers face showed understanding at his situation.  
  
"Son, you just had to say it, now how about I prepare for the wedding in advance, when your studies are over I believe you both will be more then ready. Maybe a winter wedding."  
  
Syaoran was so red from embarrassment that he didn't say a word, marriage was far in his list of priorities, first on which came seeing Sakura, and his mother already wanted them married. It did appeal to him but not at the moment. He needed a bachelorhood you know. He quickly ate his toasts before he disappeared from the dining area. Leaving his relatives to discuss the finer points of traditional or western weddings. He really didn't want to hear them giggle, especially his mother.  
  
He retreated to his room and started to read his old magic books while he wasn't daydreaming of Sakura.  
  
A week passed by quickly as Sakura said good bye to all her friends. The transfer papers had been arranged by Hogwarts after the papers were signed and all that had been left had been the preparations. Her friends wanted to see her off but she had to tell them not to come to be sure that she kept the secret. Only Tomoyo was there to see her off without her trusty camera. There were more rules to follow when one entered the occidental magical world and no recording of the muggle kind was one of them. Tomoyo, when told the news, had turned into a dream like state of herself creating a line of clothes for Sakura for her whole school year but it fell when she heard about the uniform. She regained her usual attitude towards magic when she thought of all the new powers her friend would gain to defend good as a magical girl.  
  
Exactly at 6 pm, the portkey in Sakura's hand activated transporting her, her belongings and Kero to England.  
  
She appeared in front of a middle sized house in the middle of the Sussex, she didn't know where exactly she was but a bushy brown haired girl came to her.  
  
"Hello, you must be Sakura, come in, I'm Hermione Granger, you're going to stay here for the two next weeks, then we're going to one of my friend's house, he goes to the same school we go and you'll meet his whole family as well as my other best friend."  
  
"Hoe? How can I understand you and how can I talk English for that matter."  
  
"A simple translation charm you see."  
  
Hermione went into a detailed explication of the charm that gave Sakura a hard time, she was a little confused but thankfully Mrs. Granger stopped her daughter and presented herself along with her husband. Sakura politely bowed and slipped out of her sneakers at the door. They went to the living room, leaving their daughter to show their guest to her room.  
  
"Here we are, the guest room, now don't be shy, just ask if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, can you talk to me about Hogwarts, I want to know what's there."  
  
Hermione needed no more prompting and started a basic course on the school, the teachers, the houses, including how slimy the Slytherins were, Quidditch, although it was more about Harry then anything at this point, and finally the telling of some of their less dangerous adventures.  
  
She then mentioned the ghosts and that got a rise out of Sakura, she crushed the plush toy she held in her hands which happened to be Kero trying with all his might not to react at the abuse.  
  
He held out long enough for Sakura to calm herself at the calm explication Hermione gave.  
  
"Don't worry, they are nice, except Peeves the poltergeist but he's just a general trickster. I'd be more scared of the actual sorting."  
  
"What is it scary?"  
  
The sudden urge to scare the first years with silly rumors over took the prefect, tradition was tradition, now is it the dragon or the giant squid she had to use.  
  
"Well, you have to make a lap around the lake while the giant squid swims after you."  
  
"Oh, they have a giant squid, can't it be dangerous?"  
  
"No, it's actually funny, the squid just takes you out when your far enough or if you're about to drown."  
  
'That girl is easy to impress, too easy.' Hermione thought as they resumed talking of the less dangerous aspects of Hogwarts. When she stumbled about her friends again, Sakura asked something about them.  
  
"So, what are your friends like?"  
  
"Well there's Ron, always there when you need him and infuriating. He can't seem to keep himself from contradicting me or act like a prat."  
  
"He sounds like my brother, ready to bug at a moment's notice."  
  
Hermione giggled at that.  
  
"Yes, he acts pretty much like my big brother, infuriating but if anyone else teases me, he goes from teaser to defender."  
  
"And your other friend?"  
  
"Harry is, well, he is the heart of our group. He's brave, considerate most of the time and he's so.well.I can't really describe him. He lives with some of his relatives and they are mean to him. He doesn't seem to really care for it though. He doesn't judge people because of their origin or their race. He's just Harry."  
  
"He sounds nice, is he Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I should have known, he's famous after all."  
  
"Hoe? No it's not that, its just my friend Syaoran is staying with him I had no idea I even had magical powers before a year and a half ago. There were a couple of problems I had to arrange before and he helped me."  
  
"Sounds like you know him well."  
  
"Yeah, we had our share of adventures."  
  
"Just a second, he's going to live with Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked slightly panicked at the thought of another weird thing happening at the Dursley's. Those people were horrible to Harry and any wizard. Sakura just nodded her answer.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"His relatives, they despise anything and everything magical. Harry is virtually their slave each and every summer. He slept in a cupboard until he turned 11. I hope your friend is prepared for a rough time."  
  
"I hope he doesn't react too fast. He could get himself in trouble with his attitude."  
  
"He's rebellious? You look so.innocent, I'd figure your friend would be well mannered."  
  
"He is polite, he just has a very.explosive temper."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped as she thought of the possible damage to a house or the whole of Harry's neighbourhood if they irked Syaoran.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Dursleys.  
  
"You mean to tell me they want to lock us in and not feed us!"  
  
Syaoran had a vein popping up on his temple as he drew out his pendant. The sword appeared in a second and in another the door was reduced to ashes as he held one of his fire ofudas.  
  
He went down the stairs, followed by Harry who took his wand. He had already explained the restriction upon magic but it seemed Syaoran had other ideas. The sword hadn't triggered any alarms unless the slight buzz from what seemed to be a short circuit was any indication. In the dining room, the Dursleys were eating unaware of their impending doom.  
  
When Vernon saw Syaoran he thought his authority would prevail as the young boy couldn't know any weird things dangerous enough to hurt him. So he shouted at him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?"  
  
"I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat, anything against that, pork chop?"  
  
The insult sent Vernon into an almost blind rage but not blind enough for him not to see the Chinese broad sword Syaoran carried on his shoulder. Not bothered by the looks of the assembled family he went to the fridge, took a large portion of the remains of Dudley's birthday cake.  
  
"Chocolate, my favourite, want some Harry?"  
  
Harry had to refrain himself from laughing, his wand was in his pocket and he smiled as he answered.  
  
"Why not Syaoran, it looks delicious."  
  
"Don't touch my cake!"  
  
Dudley looked like a cow and ate like one. His parents had sneaked enough supplies into his school last semester for his diet to have no effect at all. It was just a slight slip that he had cake for his birthday according to aunt Petunia but the bully might have been able to wrestle with Hagrid if he kept that up. He lifted himself from his chair, ready to beat the tiny boy who had a toy sword when the tip of the said toy touched his jugular vein, millimetres away from spraying the family in a shower of blood.  
  
"It's not by choice I'm here, I'd rather stay in the woods than here but as you can guess I have no choice unless your nephew here decides to go camping. However, I'll be making sure that if you ever try to make me miserable you will regret it. Now rule number 1."  
  
"Who says you can make rules in my house?"  
  
Vernon bellowed, ready to rip the boy in pieces if he ever gets the chance.  
  
"It's the rules of your survival, you respect them, you live, you don't well, you may not see the light of tomorrow. As I was saying, rule number 1, unless I'm in danger I won't do magic, as long as I can say I am not bothered by you lot. Rule number 2, imprisoning me or Harry will result in very hurtful consequences. Rule number 3, the last one try to starve either one of us and I'll just have to call the police, don't you know it's a crime to starve people to death, especially children?"  
  
Both Dursleys looked dreadful of that, they suddenly had a lot of things on their minds including prison and other such facilities. The treatment their attitude had put on Harry was far from legal and they could be arrested on many factors, even slavery as they made him work like a slave.  
  
The sword left the fat neck of Dudley to settle in it's scabbard as Syaoran took all the remains of the cake to the room he shared with Harry. His room mate collapsed to the floor laughing as he simply looked less cold. His rare and far apart smiles were for one person and one person only.  
  
"That was.the bloody best thing.I saw since.Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret!"  
  
"Glad you liked the show they won't be bothering anyone for a while I think."  
  
"I certainly hope so but you could get in trouble for what you just did."  
  
Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at that, he realised he still had to explain some family matters to his host, it was only polite to do so.  
  
"No danger, where I come from, magic isn't restricted, they have restricting charms placed on your house to see if magic happens but it works for known types of magic, like wand or similar like a house elf. However, I didn't use magic, just a magical object. My sword is hidden from view by an ancient enchantment and I don't need to focus my magic to make it appear, just do it."  
  
"So it's safe for you to do magical things as long as you don't use the magic yourself, if I had known that I'd have disappeared for a while."  
  
Harry grinned at the thought of his floating head scaring his cousin or floating food and other feats easily accessible through his invisibility cloak. He leaned back as he ate his share of cake, still in his day dream, until the phone ringed and his uncle bellowed for the boys more gently then he normally did.  
  
"Now boys, tonight I have a very important diner here. I wanted you to not be here or do like you didn't exist but it seems it will be impossible so I want you both in your best wear. Potter, one of Dudley's old suit will do."  
  
"We do have dress robes you know, more stylish then what you seem to think is the norm, I'll let Harry wear something I brought, it'll fit him like a charm."  
  
Syaoran said the last word with a smile and dragged Harry upstairs.  
  
"You're a bit too small for my size you know."  
  
Harry was a little sceptical of the capacities of this first year to fit his measurements.  
  
"Don't worry, Chouly !"  
  
A house elf appeared between the two boys, wearing a Chinese version of what dobby would have found like a good attire. The elf was absolutely free and at the boy's service.  
  
"Yes master Li? You called?"  
  
"Yes, fit my friend with a set of clothes, English style. Not too formal, he doesn't need a tux, but clean and all around good."  
  
The elf nooded, took a tape from his pocket and with a snap of his fingers, Harry was measured. The elf took note of the style while the tape did all the work and left for a second before returning as abruptly as he came with a set of clothes.  
  
"Thank you Chouly, you may return to your previous occupation, I am sure one of my sisters is still talking about the wedding affair."  
  
The elf smiled before he left with a bow. Syaoran seemed to think highly of his domestics and from the looks of it, the elf wasn't a slave as much as he had to be a confident of some kind.  
  
"Sorry about the interruption but you really need a new wardrobe."  
  
"Yeah, I can't really wear robes here can I, anyway, they think they are generous by giving me Dudley's old clothes. They imagine my parents didn't leave me anything when my volt at gringotts is full, gallions won't buy me muggle clothes anyway and if they even knew about the gold, I'd be left with nothing."  
  
"I don't think the goblins would have minded a couple of skeletons in their walls. Maybe they'd have sold your cousins as a rare magical creature."  
  
Harry laughed at that and finally they got dressed for the dinner. While Harry wore a simple trousers white turtle neck shirt combo, Syaoran had opted for his traditional dress, he was a foreign student anyway so it wasn't weird. They went downstairs to be met by uncle Vernon who looked like he was going to explode. A look from Syaoran was all he needed to be persuaded that silence was best as the sword was strapped to his back.  
  
"All right boys, try to act normal, they are a nice family the parents are dentists and potential clients, they have a daughter as old as you Dudley, she goes to a boarding school in the north. They also have a guest, a transfer from Japan."  
  
"Is she cute, what's her name?" Dudley went right to the point, he was in the market for a girlfriend and had no luck. Not that anything human would be interested in that fat ball.  
  
"I believe it was Hermione son, I'm sure you'll impress her, a piece of man like you!"  
  
"My son is growing up so fast!"  
  
While the Dursleys were in their own little world, Harry had an urge to laugh, if it was the Hermione he thought it was they were in for a surprise. He looked at Syaoran whom still was on neutral.  
  
The bell rang and before you knew it, Dudley was at the door greeting the guests.  
  
"Welcome, come in, I am Dudley Dursley, it is a pleasure to meet you"  
  
He took the coats from the guests and hanged them like he had repeated, he then guided the guests to the living room. The very second they appeared, Harry saw a radical change in the expression on Syaoran's face, his eyes went from serious to tender and caring, his rigid body seemed to relax and a small smile broke on his face. A second later, a blur of ribbons flew past Harry and jumped in Syaoran's arms with only a word of warning.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
The hug was cut short as Sakura became suddenly aware of the look the others were giving them. Both were blushing like crazy under the gazes of the assembled group.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Sakura excused herself for her outburst with a lot of bowing as was the norm in Japan.  
  
"I guess your guest already met Syaoran, he's a transfer from Hong-Kong, this is my wife, Petunia and our nephew, Harry Potter. You already met Dudley."  
  
Uncle Vernon forced himself to act as though Harry was normal but a little of his disdain was still apparent on his face.  
  
"Why don't we let the kids alone and get comfortable in the living, I'm pretty sure they'll be comfortable in our son's room."  
  
Mr and Mrs. Granger were almost dragged to the living room as the Dursleys wanted nothing more then to put distance between their nephew and themselves. Dudley was showing open interest in Hermione and Harry was ready to kill. He got a better idea however.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with my transfiguration essay, is it acordare or accordam that transforms something into a pig."  
  
She looked sternly at him but the wink showed just how much it was an act.  
  
"Really Harry, you know better then to cheat, anyway, if you had read through your books already, you'd know it's neither but porcinus really, all you think about is music these days, those are for musical according!"  
  
Sakura was in her hoe mode as she didn't get any of it while Syaoran had an amused look on his face. It would be a really good idea to turn the boy into a pig, he'd have to tell Harry later.  
  
Dudley was white as a sheet as he too retreated to the living room, intend on telling his parents silently if he could get his mouth to work anyway.  
  
"Let's go to my room guys, I believe we'll be left alone until diner. I do pity your parents though, the Dursleys are boring even by muggle standards."  
  
The quatuor left for the smallest room in the house, all the junk Dudley had amassed through out the years had been cleared for the arrival of the guests and was stored in the attic, The room looked clean and neat. Hermione was in her own world as it seemed as though the place was impregnated with Harry's presence.  
  
'That's odd, it's like I can actually feel Harry in this whole room.' She thought.  
  
Syaoran was looking at both of them, scanning their auras just in case, Hermione's was large like the one of any of his sisters if only less focussed and well trained. It was normal, the training occidental wizards went through focussed on using wands while the one he and his sisters had gone through. It was amazing how powerfull she was without the training. He passed Sakura, her normal pink seeping through the walls as it outshone any in the city and finally there was Harry whose aura was almost as strong as his own, focussed and ready for use. He had the one of a fully trained auror and if half the stories he had eared were true he was more effective then they were.  
  
Sakura was doing the same the very second she felt the gentle probing of his aura, her reading wasn't quite different, she saw, however, one tiny speck of an aura between the both of them, just like a thread of fate, another one started from Harry yet again and was far to the side, disappearing in the northern wall. The one to Hermione started from the heart and the one to nowhere from his right arm. She snapped out of it and shot a look at Syaoran. Both didn't need to tell what they saw, the most important was the power of their aura.  
  
"So, Syaoran. How did the two of you meet ?" Hermione had gotten the lowdown of the affair but what she wanted was details.  
  
"Are either of you familiar with the kind of magic used in our countries ? While in occident they focus on the usage of wands and other artefacts to use magic, we simply 'use' magic without it. We call it a magical aura, some people can use more then others, some can't and some like me and Sakura are extremely powerfull at it. Without training Sakura surpasses any single sorcerer in this world. I'm about third or second and from what I saw Harry is third in terms of power. Anyway we use the hybrid way of doing thing."  
  
"You mean you use your magic as well as a wand ?" It was Harry's turn to ask questions. He knew Voldemort would come for him sometime and if he had even the slightest adventage he'd like to use it.  
  
"Yes, we have use of wands as well as our magical aura. I can conjure a staff and Syaoran has his sword." Sakura answered, she knew the basic theory from Kero but Syaoran had it drilled into his head.  
  
"While your wands act as magical recipients for you to use, only drawing on your power for replenishing themselves, ours are lens for our power." He drew his sword and laid it on the ground. "This blade is made of Mylthrill, it was made in the ancient times by master dwarven craftsmen. It is the symbol of the leadership of the Li clan and takes the form it's bearer can handle best. Sometimes as a wand for the occasional mage, a staff for the archmage and this sword for the warrior-mage. I know it changes as I grow since it started out as a wand."  
  
"When did you get it, you can't be that old ?" Hermione was sceptical, he was a first year, not an old man.  
  
"I was 4 at the time, no big deal, I was just starting my training."  
  
Sakura didn't notice the looks of incredulity at the young age had started his training but Syaoran did, he was waiting for it anyway.  
  
"Are you familiar with the theory of magical fields ?"  
  
"Quite yes, it's the potential for magical use."  
  
"Good, now do exactly as I say." He explained the use of detection magic for a minute before Harry simply got up and exclaimed his estonishment.  
  
"By Merlin's beard ! Is that pink glow really magic. It's huge, it goes up to the roof."  
  
"That's just the tip of the iceberg, exercise it and then you'll see even the tiniest one, even your cousin has a very dismal one but it still is an aura."  
  
Sakura was, at that time, coaching Hermione in the use of the same ability.  
  
"You're almost there, you just have to let it come, it's a lot like levitation and the likes. Once you can do it, you can do it all."  
  
Hermione, following the instructions, seemed to relax instantly before she opened her eyes and saw almost all of it.  
  
"Is that really magic, that pink hue around you, the same green, around Syaoran and the slight gold around Harry ?"  
  
"Yep, but you just started, we can see much more and so will you when you become used enough."  
  
"You see, Sakura explained, those big hues around us are our auras or magical fields. For now you are just looking for the most powerfull beings on instinct then you get to do so at lower and less intense magical auras. It always depends on what you do. For exemple, if you try to look for a magical object it will give an aura that is dinstinctive to it, same thing goes with people."  
  
"The more powerfull the wizard, the stronger this hability gets and the more likely you are to hide your aura from others, Syaoran banished his aura, followed by Sakura a second later, also the more things you can sense, just try to take it easy at Hogwarts, with that many people it could be dangerous if you look during lunch or recess."  
  
They both nooded just at the right time as Dudley came in, almost shaking from head to toe as he entered what he thought was a demon's lair. Syaoran took his sword and sheathed it back in it's scabbard.  
  
"Hey Sakura, why don't you show them your staff ?."  
  
Sakura didn't know Dudley was in there, she had her back to him. But she also didn't know he would go off screaming like a girl at the sight of a glowing circle. She took out her key and chanted the release spell in front of the three Hogwarts students and the muggle boy. The staff, in it's fully evolved form, appeared before their very eyes just as Sakura took it, her dress was changed into a pink ceremonial robe with the Japanese symbol for Sakura on the back.  
  
"You became much more powerfull in the last few months Sakura chan."  
  
"Well, kero decided to start training me three months ago, we felt a dark power in the city and were investigating it when this man in black robes tried to get to us. Lets just say Keroberos fried him good. The man tried to use a wand,he said something like 'evada Kedavra' and this weird green light hit me. I don't know why it didn't do anything and he left."  
  
"He tried to evada kedavra you ? how stupid can you get ?"  
  
Harry was looking at the girl, the very image of innocence who was obviously either mistaken or telling a lie.  
  
"How did you survive, it's the killing curse, only Harry here ever survived it and he got a scar for it." Hermione believed her guest on the spot, the girl had some unbelievable magnetism to be able to convince her in one shot but she was so innocent and seemed to be almost a saint but she still needed answers.  
  
"Hoe ? I don't know, do you know Kero ?" She turned to her pack only to find the part-time stuffed animal, champion of the RPG and mortal kombat and guardian beast of the seal of the book of Sakura gone. "Oh, no, I'll bet he's in the kitchen."  
  
She got up, followed by a grumbling Syaoran and the two puzzled Harry and Hermione. The small guardian was nowhere to be seen and no sound of horror was coming from the living room. Sakura finaly eared something up the stairs and went into Dudley's room to find the gargantuan boy playing a fighting game against Kero who was obviously winning.  
  
"And now for the Keroberos super special combo !" His character performed the killing technique of the Sholyu Ken and sent his adversary to the ground. Sakura closed the door behind her as the impolite boy cursed the doll who had beaten him at his own game. The crash of the game system on the door reverberated into the house and uncle Vernon went up the stairs.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Potter ?" He didn't consider the young guest but looked at his nephew as though he had made the noise.  
  
"Well, your son seems to have." Sakura suddenly pushed pass the man and burst into the room. "Kero ! Stop !" The guardian in his true form stopped his build up of power and bowed to his mistress.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my bodyguard here overreacts to threats and doesn't take them lightly. Kero, you know I told you to wait in my bag, no dessert for you."  
  
Kero returned to his smaller form and grumbled something about pudding.  
  
A very shaken Dudley locked himself inside his room and only came out shortly for diner.  
  
Thus began what Harry would remember as the funniest of his moments at the Dursleys.  
  
That was my fist chapter of my first fic. Man, don't be too harsh on me please r&r as well as c&c are welcome, flames are nothing to me as I wear my +5 dragon scale armor enchanted against all maners of magical and mystical flames. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
AN Woah, man, I never expected to get over 10 reviews. Thank you all.  
  
Aleris: sorry but I'm not Clamp so expect some minor OOC ness. I'm really sorry about those lapses of depiction but I can't really help it. As for the short temper I just use the books as reference. When Syaoran doesn't like someone he really get mad easily. There is also the matter of his training and all that. So many factors come into play I won't count them.  
  
Kawai-Fairy-Emma : I'd say yes but since you'r reading this you already know right ^_^  
  
Blaco: The ranking is based on the fact Eriol gave up half his powers to Fujitaka. With the drop of power he became weaker than Syaoran. This being said, he is the reincarnation of the once most powerfull sorcerer and had all his powers. He, however, doesn't raise in power like the two others since his powers originate from another life. Also, Hermione isn't classed fourth strictly speaking. Her aura is at the level of Syaoran's sisters who are weaker than their mother and even weaker then half Clow. I didn't mention Eriol because he isn't in the story yet. As for the description of her robes I'll give it to you. Keep in mind I'm not that good at this, my sister is the future clothes designer, I'm a deluxe furniture salesman so while I'm creative when it involves wood and raw materials. Clothes are just plain clothes to me. First she has a cape completely white with a star on it, Sakura written in the center of it, she has a Long flowing pink robe with the moon on the left side and the sun on the right. Her collar is golden and the rim is red. She also wears dark blue gloves and her hair is tied with a long flowing pink ribbon. There, done. Since I did it for you please give me feedback on if it was any good. (Actually I got my sister to give me one of her drawings and tried to get something useful from it. It's more for her than for me.)  
  
I believe most questions are answered for now. Sorry for not writing earlier but school and work takes a lot of time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either CCS or Harry Potter. If I did I would have seen the second Sakura movie ages ago and bought digimon just to change the pairings at the end ^_^. Please don't sue as I don't make a dime or even a cent out of this.  
  
Chapter 2: Supper and get aways  
  
Mr. Dursley and Mr Granger were in a conversation on Vernon's golf exploits when he eared the commotion. Under normal circumstances such things would not have happened but there was not only his nephew but also that psycho kid with the attitude. If only he was the father of that boy (we all know what he'd look like EWWWW) he would have disciplined him. He went upstairs, sure his nephew was doing something weird to his poor defenceless son. The sight that greeted him when he moved the girl, albeit a little roughly, almost made him wet his pants. A mane less lion with golden wings almost attacked him and the beast was at the beck and call of the girl.  
  
Had the Grangers not been such good clients he would have raged at their abnormality. As it was, he came down with a white face and forgot all about golf and conversation something for which Mr Granger was quite grateful. He pitied his wife who was still stuck hearing the exploits of Dudley from the boys mother.  
  
The small group of teenagers came down when Petunia called for supper. Harry was quite presentable at the table even if some of his manners were still not up to par with Hermiones. Syaoran had the perfect etiquette for such diners as it had been grilled into his mind from the many many sessions of good manners both oriental and occidental. Hermione ate like she always did in such occasions which is in a normal fashion. Sakura was the one most stressed of them all about the food. She could use a pair of chop sticks but the fork, while simple to use, wasn't her first choice. She was sure they all were looking at her as she ate. Dudley was as white as a sheet, shaking and his voice had taken a squeaky note as he was still shaken from his last encounter with the mighty Kerobero. The second any of the four made a sudden move he jumped on his chair.  
  
"So Harry, while your aunt made a lot of comments about your cousin she never talked about you. Which school do you go to?"  
  
Mrs Granger wanted to know the boy a little and while the big one was a fascinating specimen of a human turned baby whale the slim and muscular one pretty much passed under silence.  
  
"He goes to."  
  
Aunt Petunia wanted to say St-Brutus but this time Hermione beat her to the punch.  
  
"He's one of my friends, you know, the famous one. Harry."  
  
The girl was beaming while the whole Dursleys were almost having heart attacks. The principal interested was blushing all the while as he was sure she had talked about him a lot to her parents.  
  
"You mean he goes to Hogwarts with you?"  
  
Harry was on the verge of laughing as he was sure his whole family was about to collapse unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, we spend quite a lot of time studying in the library or just practicing in a classroom or another with Ron most of the time. Hermione is the best witch in the school and we pride ourselves to being her friends as well as the ones to actually put spice in her otherwise boring life."  
  
The Grangers looked quite happy of that while the Dursleys were horrified that their guests had the gall to be a part of the weirdness of their life. Vernon was about to have them out of his home when Kero poped his head out of under the table. The man simply shut up while the conversation derived on some sort of sport played on brooms. Both Harry and Syaoran were describing the various techniques and feints to an interested Mr Granger while Sakura and Hermione were engaged in a conversation on the dangers of the sport. Mrs Granger looked quite happy that her daughter was not involved in it more than as a supporter.  
  
"Well Sakura, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Sometime this weak, before we go to your other friends house or maybe we could go at the same time Harry and Syaoran do."  
  
"Good Idea, Hey boys, when were you planning on getting your stuff for school."  
  
"It's already taken care of for me but if you need an escort I'd be more than happy to provide one."  
  
"Whenever you want to."  
  
Both boys, eager to please, answered at the same time eliciting a giggle from the girls. They then turned back to their supper to find Kero stuffing a lump of bread down his throat under the gaze of an horrified Aunt Petunia who almost cracked into screaming.  
  
"Kero! I told you to stay hidden."  
  
"They.munch.obviously know about.gulp.magic so it's no problem. I was hungry anyway."  
  
"sighSorry about Kero, he's a glutton and he goes out of control sometimes."  
  
"Get.it.out.of .here."  
  
Petunia was craking in front of the whole assembly and Vernon had to take her out of the diner room. Harry couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed, hard and loud. He was followed in his hilarity by Syaoran and Hermione. Sakura was still scolding Kero while Vernon returned with apologies.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, my wife is scared of mice and she thought...OUCH GET THAT DAMN CRITTER OFF MY FINGER ! THAT'S IT, OUT, NO MORE CONTRACTS BETWEEN US ! OUT OF MY HOUSE ! POTTER GO TO YOUR ROOM !"  
  
"Kero ! he was apologising !"  
  
"But Sakuraaaaa."  
  
Harry was still laughing while the Grangers were taking their stuff. He composed himself enough to escort them to the door.  
  
"Sorry about the family, they are the worst parental unit ever !"  
  
"I believe you, Mrs. Dursley actualy thought her son was normal and athletic !"  
  
He opened the door and went out first.  
  
Hermione's parents went to the car but she remained behind a minute longer. When her parents were out of sight completely she turned to Harry and once again, just like on platform 9 3/4 on the day they parted, she kissed him. she aimed for the cheek but Harry was already turning towards her. They ended up face to face, nose to nose and lip to lip. They barely made contact. Hermione apologised softly but Harry could only gape at the moment. He then smiled like he had been given the biggest diamond on earth.  
  
"Bye Mione, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Were not at Hogwarts Harry. Are you all right ?"  
  
"Right, then at Diagon alley tomorrow."  
  
She blushed at his apparent eagerness to see her so soon. It was a miracle the Creveys weren't around to immortalise that particular moment as well as a shame.  
  
"I'll try but I can't guaranty anything. If I go then I'll send an owl. Just send me Hedwidge tonight OK."  
  
She turned on her heels.  
  
"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams."  
  
She disappeared into the car and it left the house of the Dursleys and Harry who still looked dazed.  
  
Meanwhile, with Kero, still attached to a finger.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that biting Syaoran won't solve anything ?"  
  
"I munnow, Iw fells gwood twough !"  
  
"Darn plush toy."  
  
The aforementioned boy said between his teeth which resulted in a harder bite. That was one thing, and one too many Vernon and Syaoran had in common. Kero didn't like them. Not that Syaoran liked the man either.  
  
"And don't you start !"  
  
Both Kero and Syaoran also had the distinct reflex to obey each and every of Sakura's commands.  
  
"Errr, Sakura, was that a car that just left? Wouldn't that be the Grangers? "  
  
"HOEEEEE"  
  
Harry came back in, he had a slightly dazed but it soon changed to realisation and a little guilt.  
  
"I knew they were forgetting something. I'm really sorry you'll have to stay here tonight Sakura."  
  
"I could fly over to the Grangers but.where exactly do they live?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll owl them right away."  
  
He left them to their own devices for his room. They followed in a silent agreement. Kero transformed to his true form and sat in front of the door.  
  
"I'll stand guard here Sakura. I'd rather be inside but I'm more worried about these people than the gaki."  
  
"Thanks, I'll pay you back."  
  
Syaoran had the same idea but Kero was scarier then him to these people.  
  
"You own me your next desert gaki."  
  
They arrived in Harry's room to find him sending his white owl on her mission. They sat on the floor next to one another. Harry joined them after a second.  
  
"So, how will we sleep? Sakura could take the bed while Syaoran takes the floor. I'll just sleep in the cupboard."  
  
"There's no need for that Harry-san. You can keep your bed."  
  
"Sakura's right, I don't trust the Dursley's anyway. We need to stick together here."  
  
"I'll just sleep with Syaoran!" (How sweet and innocent)  
  
The full body blush on the part of both males who were a little less innocent then the sole female in the room puzzled her to no ends.  
  
"I'll just call Chou Li. He'll bring another sleeping bag and any other things she may need. Chou Li!"  
  
pop  
  
"You have called master Syaoran."  
  
"Hoe ????"  
  
"This is Chou Li, house elf of the Li family. Chou Li, If you would please take what the Card Mistress may need for tomorrow and anything that she may ask for. I'll trust you for the styles of dresses. Just don't take the whole house this time. This is just for one or two days."  
  
"Yes Master. If Mistress would tell me all she needs. Chou Li will be sure to take it all."  
  
She made a quick list comprising from normal wear to underwear. It was embarrassing when he asked for the exact measures but she still complied.  
  
"Is that all Mistress?"  
  
"Yes, just stop with the mistress thing, just call me by my name."  
  
The house elf gasped and started to weep.  
  
"P-p-p-p-please don't ask that of Chou-Li or I'd have to punish me."  
  
"Calm down, she won't ask. Go now and take the package at the same time please."  
  
At the order of his master the house elf brightened a little in relief and was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Why would he punish himself for that?" Harry asked "It's a stupid reason."  
  
"We were not his first family. His previous masters threw him away and we took him in like countless others but he still has some reflexes like calling people master and punishing himself."  
  
"How horrible!"  
  
"I agree Sakura but."  
  
pop  
  
"I have brought everything mistress. The night clothes, the toothbrush, the hair brush, the B cup bra, the panties and your robe for tomorrow. I also have your package master. Your mother has need of my services for the next 12 hours master. I must take my leave."  
  
pop  
  
Harry had turned away from the sight but Syaoran was too stunned from seeing the pile of clothing with the undergarments neatly folded on top. He was red, very red. Sakura realised the position of her clothings and hid them behind her. It was too late as the imagination of the Chinese teen was set loose. The thoughts shall not be disclosed here but you can do so as well if you are perverted enough HENTAI!!!!! He shook out of it when she made a statement.  
  
"I'll get changed now so if you don't mind getting out."  
  
Harry moved wordlessly but Syaoran was stuck on babbling.  
  
"Ok.I'll just.be.outside while you.err.get dressed."  
  
"Yes now out before I call my Niisan."  
  
He almost ran out as he finally regained all his faculties.  
  
"He's so silly sometimes."  
  
We return to the boys in the corridor leaving Sakura to change alone.  
  
"So, if I am right. Sakura would be your girlfriend."  
  
Kero growled under his breath while Syaoran blushed but did not answer.  
  
"I hope you didn't do anything gaki or I'll be sure to tell her brother."  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED OVERSIZED PLUSH TOY"  
  
Petunia was the one to go up the stairs this time screaming like a banshee. The only difference being Banshees are prettier.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE RUCKUS UP HERE POTTER!"  
  
She made it up and fell down after she fainted. She had not seen Keroberos in his full form yet and the shock was too great. She was lucky enough to fall on Dudley who was useful for once in stopping her fall with his fat that is.  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
The boys went in the room again and Syaoran's jaw fell down. She was wearing a light night gown of silk. The different layers of tissue made sure to hide decently her features without stopping her from radiating innocence and beauty. It went down to her knees and Syaoran could see angels floating around her with horns and trumpets on a background of clouds and a radiant rising sun. All in all, he was in the front of a goddess of beauty, innocence and magic. Harry was unaffected but his mind did imagine someone else in that gown.  
  
"Lets get to bed shall we?"  
  
Now Syaoran was literally in heaven. Her voice was music to his ears and he dropped to the floor and removed his shirt to have a makeshift pillow. Harry went to his bed and tried to sleep. Sakura took the only sleeping bag that was opened for two.  
  
"Don't you want to share the sleeping bag Syaoran?"  
  
"NO.no.I mean it wouldn't be proper and.good night."  
  
Harry snickered in his bed and Sakura, stubborn as ever, took the bag and threw half of it on him before she slipped in beside him.  
  
"A.ga.ge.wa.what..are.you.doing.?"  
  
"Sleeping what else? Good night. Aishiteru Xiao Lang Li, Wo ai ni da Airen."  
  
He seemed to calm down at those words and Harry almost laughed at his expression and settled for another sleepless night. It had been that way since the end of his fourth year and the beginning of his fifth would be plagued by them if he slept anyway.  
  
Sleep deprivation does not work that way however and it does make one sleep when he doesn't want to. As such, Harry fell in a deep sleep full of dreams.  
  
start dream sequence  
  
'What the.this isn't the usual Voldemort setting, it's more like the real dream setting.'  
  
It was a different setting then the usual. It looked more like the idea of a medieval setting.  
  
"Lord Godrick! The forces of the snake are about to strike."  
  
The voice was in ancient Gaelic. He didn't know how he knew but he did. He turned around and faced a woman who looked like.Hermione. Her hair was black instead of ginger brown and she was older but she was the dead ringer for his friend. It was his voice that answered.  
  
"Milady Rowena, you are in the right. Our armies are about to clash in battle but we have powerful alies in the Yi clan and Clouy. They are to defend the castle but that should be enough to help us since we won't have to concentrate on defence."  
  
"Do you truly believe it wise to leave the fort to strangers. Clouy followed his studies here but the clan are.barbarians to us."  
  
"As we are to them. We must never forget that this is all relative. Like pure bloods and those born of muggles we think of one another as barbarians but neither truly is."  
  
"You are right but I can't help but feel unease at this developpement."  
  
Harry was confused, he was in the mind, or at least in the perception, of Godric Griffondor. That at least was clear. It was the last days of the war that also was clear but he had never learned of these alies the Yi and Clouy in his magical history studies. True, he slept through the class but that didn't mean he didn't learn anything.  
  
"It is disturbing, that much is true but they follow the orders of their elders and their seers are the strongest known. One says the war, even when it will end, will just continue in the far future. It may be our wish to stop it now forever but it is not to be so my love."  
  
"Not here MiLord, we are in the presence of those who may ear."  
  
"It is of no concern. Let them ear MiLady. I do not care what they think. It may very well be our last battle."  
  
"We need to make haste then to celebrate after the last hex is thrown."  
  
"Then let us hurry and come back."  
  
The dream then faded to the darkness of sleep but it stayed vivid and replayed itself many times in his head. But it was a pleasant one this time.  
  
In the meantime, Syaoran couldn't sleep. He was lying awake next to the one girl who made him turn red as a tomato at her mere thought. A word from her and he would face the gods themselves. That in itself was a nice thing. The fact that she was hugging him from behind added to his unability to sleep. It was heaven. He dared not move an inch from fear of doing something wrong.  
  
"Just relax, I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me. Go to sleep or I'll just have to use the sleep."  
  
He swallowed and obeyed. He turned so that he was laying on his back and Sakura decided to use his arm as a pillow. His hand ended up on her shoulder while hers rested on his torso. For some reason it relaxed him completely.  
  
"You told me this earlier but I never answered Sakura-chan ai shiteru."  
  
She moved closer to her loved one and looked at his face. He did the same and, ever so slowly, they drew nearer and nearer until their lips met in a sweet innocent kiss. It was replaced a second later by a sweeter but passionate kiss. Their hands roamed a little but stayed in decent places. Syaoran broke the kiss though.  
  
"We really should wait a little for this Sakura-chan. I don't know if I could control myself if we were to.well, let's take this one step at a time."  
  
She pouted a little but realised he was right.  
  
"Ok Xiao Lang-kun but I want a good morning kiss tomorrow morning understood."  
  
"Yes dear. Let's sleep now."  
  
Thus they drifted into sleep. They woke up to the shriek of aunt Petunia the next morning, She wanted them up and about it seems.  
  
"POTTER ! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP, I WANT TO SLEEP HERE! I SPENT THE NIGHT GUARDING A DOOR AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? A EARLY WAKE UP CALL SO PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU HAG!"  
  
Kero was not a morning guardian. His guarding of the room had really been him sleeping all the time but what did it matter. His snoring had kept them awake.  
  
Syaoran was already looking at the ceiling. He was used to early mornings but Sakura was still sleeping on his arm preventing him from moving and thus getting himself some breakfast. The shout woke Harry up though. He was so used to the treatment that he got hastily dressed without taking note of his surroundings. Sakura stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Hoe? What time is it Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Said teen was moving his shoulder to get the feeling back in.  
  
"8:30, we slept a lot but we really should join Harry before they decide to tear him apart."  
  
"Hai, just wait for me down the stairs."  
  
He left the room right after Harry who still looked asleep.  
  
"Rude awakening right?"  
  
"Same as usual, I'm lucky they are scared of my go.good friends or they'd treat me worst."  
  
"Lucky indeed but Kero barely qualifies as human even if he is sentient. You know, they look like they slept in the cupboard last night don't they?"  
  
"Nah, I know how it feels and they look better then that, I mean with Dudley in there they fill it up so I guess they slept on the floor instead of their room."  
  
"Think we should get them to bed?"  
  
"Nah.they don't really deserve it."  
  
Sakura chose that moment to come down the stairs wearing a chinese outfit and her hair in a pair of ponytails. (for the clothes, anything not too fancy will do.)  
  
"Ohayo de gozaimashita minna ! Daijobu desu."  
  
"She.she's casting a spell !"  
  
"What? She just said hello in Japanese you nincompoops! She's just very literate."  
  
"Why thank you Xiao-kun! You still own me my kiss though!"  
  
He turned as red as a beet under the scrutiny of the assembled people.  
  
"Kawaï."  
  
"I already have my sisters for that Sakura-chan."  
  
"Don't make me wait now!"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss the show!"  
  
That came from Dudley who had turned into a regular pervert. Harry rolled his eyes not really caring as he ate his toasts while his 'family' was busy. He then saw Sakura turn red not from embarrassment but from anger right after the boy said that.  
  
"DUDLEY NO HENTAI! BAKAYARO!"  
  
"Run for your life pork chops because she is stronger then me.and stronger still when one causes her ire."  
  
For Syaoran to give that advice to the boy was something serious but he started laughing which bode badly for his health. Sakura lifted her hand towards him and said one word.  
  
"Flat !"  
  
"That's how you cast a spell of medium power."  
  
"Firey!"  
  
"That's an elemental spell of great power. He's lucky she didn't use her big ones."  
  
"Never think dirty like that again! You're lucky my brother wasn't here or I would have had to save you from death or worst."  
  
"That is a good idea Sakura-chan! I'll call him if you want!"  
  
"This shows how much Syaoran doesn't like the Dursleys. The mere mention of Touya makes his blood boil and he proposes to have him know. You must be in deep gaki. Shall we double team him to compensate?"  
  
"Why not Keroberos. Scaring the poor boy to the brink of death is my duty as Sakura's boyfriend."  
  
"I'll deal with that later. For now.transforms we have to have a little private chat with young mister Dudley here."  
  
"Agreed but I believe Sakura has done all the job for us."  
  
Effectively, a deep fried, wet, shocked, blown by the wind and shaken Dudley was laying unconscious at the base of the wall in a puddle of liquid.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. My kiss."  
  
"Coming!!!"  
  
He kissed her chastely as to not give a show and she calmed down a bit. Harry's owl decided it was time to deliver it's mail and posed herself on his arm.  
  
"Hello girl, what do you have for me? Thank you, I'll give you a treat in ten minutes. Go wait in my room please.YES! Hermione's coming to get us for Diagon alley in two hours guys! Come on, lets get ready!"  
  
It took them an hour to get ready to leave and another for Sakura to get Kero out of the fridge. They were all set to leave when she presented herself in front of the door.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
I hope my situation with Sakura hasn't gone too far but she is 14 in the story and based on other anime, the not hentai ones anyway, they almost kill perverts. C&C welcomed and flames are unable to hurt me behind my fireproof shield of protection +10. 


End file.
